Camp Cullen
by chefgirl4622
Summary: Bella's parents send her to a boot camp after an incident at home. Little did they know, it's an abusive bootcamp. Not only does Bella have to deal with the constant harrasment , but there's also the constant attraction to one of the camp leaders ...
1. Chapter 1

**Here guys, i hope you like this story. I watched the movie "Bootcamp" recsently and thats where this idea came from. So if you like the story, you'd love the movie. Hope you like it.**

**I dont own anything**

Chapter 1

I awoke when the freezing cold water was splashed against my face.

"What the hell is going on?" I screamed, looking around in terror.

"Get up." A deep voice said, grabbing my arm and hauling me off my bed.

"Put these on." a female spoke, throwing a pile of ugly clothes at me.

"Hurry up!" the boy yelled. He was scary! I obeyed swiftly, hauling the orange shirt over my head and tying up the pants. They were the same color as the shirt. Ugh

"Come on." The man tied my hands behind my back with handcuffs and began to walk forcefully leading me down the staircase. My mom and stepdad were standing at the bottom.

"Mom, Brian why are you letting them do this? What did I ever do?" I screamed in their direction and tried to kick the man. His grip tightened. "OW! He s hurting me!! Mom! Why don t you help?" I said between kicks.

"They ll help you Bella." She said, wiping tears from her face. Brian glared in my direction.

"Help? How are they going to help?! I ve done nothing wrong!"

"Shut up and listen to them." Brian yelled.

"You shut up Brian! Nobody likes you. I ve always hated you." I yelled, still trying to roundhouse kick the man s face. "Get the hell off of me, you ..."

"I said to shut up. Shut your frigin mouth Isabella Swan. You are a bitch!" Look at me! Brian grabbed my face, digging his pinky fingers into my cheeks and stared me in the eye. "You are a bitch." He repeated. Tears began to run down my cheeks. I could see my mother bawling behind him.

"Let go of her." The man behind me said. "We ll take care of this." He said as the woman opened the door. "Come on Bella." He said, dragging me out the door.

"There was a big, black S.U.V waiting for us." The woman reached in the front door and picked up a piece of black cloth. She slowly walked over to me and tied it around my eyes.

"It s alright," she spoke quietly. "Nobody is going to hurt her. She will be absolutely fine! And when she comes back, her attitude will be completely different." She reassured my family.

"I will not be fine! Look, they re hurting me already!"

"You haven t seen anything yet. I suggest you stop talking before I m forced to actually show you pain." The man whispered in my ear while pushing me into the trunk of the cold vehicle. It was suddenly silent. I guessed he shut the door. I heard another door open and the car shook.

"Alright, let s get outta here before they change their minds." The woman laughed. I heard the door close.

"Damn." The male said, loudly.

"What the hell Emmett?" the woman screamed at him. "Your such an idiot." I heard a slapping noise.

"Ow. Don t hit me. Besides, I closed the door on my foot. I think that s enough pain."

"How do you even manage?" the woman asked. "Just start the car."

"Fine." He said. I heard the ignition rev up and we started moving. "Oh, be carful back there." He laughed as I began rolling around beating my body all around the back of the vehicle.

"Ow!" I cried.

"You ll get used to it." The woman laughed.

"How long do you want to drive for Rosalie?"

Please, don t drive for long! I thought as I beat my head off the floor.

"Let s go for a couple hours." The woman laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything unfourtuantley. (and i know that i spelt that wrong)**

Chapter 2

I must have been knocked out for a while (from beating my head off the floor so much) because I woke up to the sound of their voices. They were debating on where they wanted to eat lunch. Hum, lunch. I haven t eaten since supper last night! I thought, listening to their conversation.

"Let s go to MacDonald s." the man named Emmett suggested.

"Ew! No!" the woman named Rosalie said.

"Awe, come on babe! Why not?" he asked, laughing.

"Well, because it s disgusting and fattening. Do you know what that shit would do to this body?" she was completely serious.

"Um"

"Forget it. Why don t we go to a fancy restaurant? We haven t been out together in a while." She suggested.

"But I want food fast. Besides, I don t want to have to spend a thousand dollars on one meal!" he whined. "That shit is expensive."

"Emmett." She said in a seductive way. "Please."

"Fine." He gave in. "But you owe me." The car stopped. At least I wasn't beating my head off of things anymore.

"Do you want anything Bella?" the girl asked.

"Um..."

"What? Spit it out. " Emmett laughed

"Yes, yes please."

"Well too bad." The door closed.

I was hungry, I was froze- but worst of all, I was alone. I curled up into a little ball and began to cry. I could feel the tears soaking through the black cloth that was tied around my face. The moisture continued, all over my shirt and on the floor where my head was resting. It made the cold feel ten times worse. But I couldn t stop. I thought about why the hell they would make me go through all this. I thought they loved me!

_Brian came home from work, loaded drunk as always. He always came home drunk, and then he d beat my mother and leave. He wouldn t come back until the morning with flowers and a card saying I m sorry. Then, the next day; he d do the same thing over again._

_"Get out of the god damn way!" he screamed at me._

_"No! You re going to hurt her again."_

_"I ll hurt you if you don t move."_

_"Brian, you wouldn t even think about doing that"_

_"We ll just see then" he blinked and swiped his hand in the air. (I think he was trying to say move )_

_"Nope." I shook my head- I wouldn t let him hurt her again._

_"Bella!" he screamed, punching me in the eye. I lost my balance and hit the ground with a loud thump. "I told you! Ha-ha, I told you I d do it. And look!" He said leaning down and pointing at me (in a drunken manner.) "If you ever get in my way again, you ll get it worser."_

_"Worser?" I stood up. "Worser Brian?!"_

_"Get the hell away from me skank!" he yelled pushing me to the floor. "You just want me because you can t have me. I m with your mother." He said it slowly._

_"Brian, get some help." My mom said from the top of the stair case._

_"Ha-ha, your funny." He said- beginning to wobble up the stairs. "Come here sexy." His fat finger shot up in her direction. "Yeah, I m talking to you baby!" He hit his toe off the stair and yelped in pain._

_"God damn!" he screamed. "These stairs are screwed!"_

_"Brian." Mom said calmly. "Get out of this house now."_

_"Oh come on babe." He laughed. "You don t mean any of that." He got to the top and caressed her face. She tried to back away but he grabbed her. "Let s go have some fun." He laughed and dragged her into the bedroom, locking the door._

_"No!" I screamed running up after them. I could hear mom screaming at the top of her lungs. It was the worst feeling in the world. I heard the lamp break, and I heard her scream again._

_"Mom!" I yelled, trying to knock the door open. I could hear him laughing at her. She was still screaming. "Mom!" I yelled again. The door wouldn t open. Something ripped. I heard the squeaky bed._

_"No no no." mom was repeating herself over and over. I ran into my room and got out the old baseball bat. I beat a hole in the door quickly._

_"Get outta here bitch!" Brian was yelling when I got inside the room. "I love your mother. See," he said stroking her face lovingly. I hauled him off of her._

_"If you loved her, you wouldn t do any of this to her!" I screamed as I looked around the room. The lamp was smashed all over the floor, ripped clothes lay next to it. Mom was lying on the bed; she looked like she had been killed._

_"You son of a..." I yelled, hauling off and punching Brian in the nose. He began to bleed and backed away, tripping and almost falling in the process._

_"The hell with you!" he screamed, running into the bathroom. I sat at the end of the bed and began to cry. I just watched my mother get beaten and raped by her husband._

_"You are going to Camp Cullen!" was the last thing I remember Brian saying before he beat my face up._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and stuff. I"m really glad that you like the story! **

**i dont own anything**

Chapter 3

I must have cried myself to sleep. We were moving again. I sat up slowly, trying not to hurt myself.

"Oh look, sleeping beauty is awake." Emmett laughed.

"Beauty?" Rosalie joined the laughter. "She looks like crap!"

"Everyone looks like crap compared to you sexy."

"Oh shut up Emmett, we have company."

"Oh please, I took you to dinner! Now you have to do me a favor." Emmett whined.

"Fine pull over."

"NO!" I screamed. "Please, don' t."

"Oh why do you care?" Emmett laughed. "Do you wanna go to C.C. instead? We can take you there if you 'd rather."

"C.C?" I asked, confused.

"Camp Cullen." Rosalie said it slowly as if to spell it out to me.

"Alright I get it. Just, don' t. Please" I sat back down.

"Fine, but I ll be waiting for you tiger when we get home." Emmett said as Rosalie began to purr and hiss.

"Ugh." I said. "You just made me throw up in my mouth a little."

"You' re funny." They said sarcastically. "Sadly, your going to get your ass kicked for that later." Emmett laughed.

********************

We drove for another little while when they pulled into a motel.

"You, Bella, can stay in the car alright." Rose laughed.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "You can keep the car warm for us." The door closed and they left laughing. I curled up into a ball once more, trying to keep warm. Fail. I thought as my teeth chattered. I might as well stay up and move around. I thought. I tried to remove the piece of cloth, but I was unsuccessful. It was stuck. I wasn t going to get that off tonight. My teeth chattered again. The only thing I could think of to keep warm was to exercise. _Sit ups._ I thought. I slowly sat up, then fell back, sat up, fell back. I kept going until I was sweating. I felt a lot better! I did that every time I began to feel cold.

My head beat off of something.

"Ow!" I cried. "What the hell was that?"

"Calm down." Emmett laughed. "We' ll be there soon enough."

"Not that you want to go there." Rosalie added.

"Shh, Rose! You re going to scare her."

"Frigg it!" she laughed. "She' s going to figure it out sooner or later. I know that her parents think that this place is safe but, Carlisle is a pretty good liar."

"Shut up Rose."

"Yes, please. I' m already scared enough." I managed to say quietly. My stomach began to growl.

"Awe, she' s hungry."

"Poor doll." Emmett laughed. "Get over it, your going to be hungry for a while lover." Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah, you can pretty much get used to it."

"How much longer do we have to drive?" my voice cracked. My throat was dry.

"Um not that long actually." Emmett said. I could smell the ocean even from inside the car.

"Where are we?"

"Do you really think we d tell you that?" Emmett laughed as the car stopped. Home, sweet home! He laughed as the door closed. I heard the back door open and I could feel the warm air from outside. It felt amazing on my frozen skin.

"Get out of the car." Rose said as I fell to the solid ground. I cried out in pain as she ripped the fabric off of my head. I could see again! But what I saw wasn t pretty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews. But you don't have to say good things all the time you know :P If there's anything that you dont like about the story , I really want you to tell me. That would just make the story better. Thanks again.**

**Ok , so I understand that some of you are a little confused - so I'll try to help you out here a little bit. Bella has been sent to an abusive bootcamp. Meaning the people who own the camp abuse the teens that were sent there. Bella is confused. I wanted to capture her feelings to show you how she felt. So i'm sorry if you are a little confused. But all she knows is : she's lonely, confused, cold, shes in pain and she doesn't know how her parents could send her to C.C. Bella understands that Rose and Emmett are a couple. She knows that she is scared and she doesnt know whats going on really. Please, just stick with me. I promise , you'll understand better as the story progresses. Thank you.**

**I dont own anything.**

Chapter 4

We were on a small island, surrounded by water. How we got there, I' m not sure. We must have taken a fairy earlier.

"Come on." Emmett called as he dragged me across the sand. We reached a tiny building, about the size of my bathroom. He kicked open the door and unlocked my handcuffs.

"Thanks." I smiled, rubbing my sore wrists.

"Wipe that smile off your face!" he yelled in my ear.

"Ow!" I screamed.

"That 's more like it." He laughed, throwing the handcuffs over his shoulder. "Now" he said. "Put this on." He threw some more clothes at me. The same orange pants but a black t-shirt this time. I just stared at them in disgust. "Now!" he screamed in my ear once again.

"Okay! Chill!" I hauled off my old clothes and put on the new ones he gave me.

"Alright." He smiled, putting the handcuffs back on. He then put another piece of cloth around my eyes and a towel in my mouth. "Sorry, you can t see where we re going. There s the chance that you might see some way to escape. I don't want to hear you either." He laughed at put tape over the towel that was in my mouth. I could barely breathe.

"Come on!" he yelled, dragging me once again. We finally reached a shady spot. He cut the cloth away from my face and showed me an elastic band."I' m going to put your hair up." He said as he turned me around. He began tugging at my hair forcefully. I cried out in pain, but you couldn t hear me because of the gag.

"Stop it." He laughed. "Your going to have to be a lot tougher than that to survive here." He finally stopped pulling at my hair and spun me around to face him. "Now, here are the rules." He began. "You do whatever the hell we tell you to do, and don t even dream about saying no. You belong to us now. You never tell anyone about yourself. Your name is now a number. He smiled. You are number 9. You tell people that, and you go by that. Got it?" I stared at him.

"Do you understand?!" he yelled, grabbing my face. I nodded." Alright then, the only other rule is: no sexual affairs. You are strictly here for one thing, and that is to fix your attitude." His big hand struck my face, I fell.

_You're insane!_ I thought.

"Come on." He grabbed me again and dragged me down stone steps. He then tossed me into a dark room, I couldn t see anything! Have fun. He laughed. See you in the morning. I saw the door close and shivered. I could fell moisture around my butt. I looked down and realized that I was sitting in a cellar like area with water all over the floor. I shivered again and put my head between my knees. I didn't fall asleep that night. That night was living hell! Bugs were crawling all over the place, it smelt like an outhouse, there was barely any air and I couldn t even see anything. This was my worst nightmare!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**So what do you think? I hope you like it!**

**I dont own anything, as you already know.**

Chapter 4

The door opened and I saw a small stream of light descend. A beautiful man was standing at the top of the stair case. Now, Emmett was hot, but this man was even better.

"Good morning." He smiled and came down over the stairs. "I'm Jasper. You are number nine." He nodded and picked me up off the floor. "Now, he said while carrying me up the stairs. The other Cullen' s and I are the only ones you can call by name. Get it, got it, good."

Once we were outside, he dropped me right out of his arms onto the ground.

"Oops, I'm sorry." He laughed and lifted me by my elbow. I was still crying in agony. "Come on, you'll miss meal time." I limped with a pained expression on my face all the way to the table.

"Here you go number nine." A motherly like woman said. "My name is Esme, I do all the cooking around here." She placed a small bowl of goop in front of me. "Hope you like it." She turned and left. Jasper glared at me.

"Alice!" he called out. "Would you come help this one eat?"

"Sure thing." A pixie like woman came out from around the corner. She had a very sharp knife in her hand. She placed it against my cheek and then laughed. "This one's cute." She sliced the tape off of my face without even hurting me. I spat the towel out onto the ground.

"Thank-you." I smiled at her.

"Don't mention it."

"I mean that was just so nice of you"

"No! Don t mention it." She laughed and danced away with Jasper. I was left alone. I took a big mouthful of the goop on the table in front of me.

"Good morning!" velvet like voice came from behind me.

"Um" I blushed, my mouth over flowing with the disgusting goop . "Hewwo." I said as the man laughed.

"You have some goop on your lip." He said as he stepped in front of me. I was left speechless! Not only did this man sound awesome, he looked even better! His hair was a bronze shade, his eyes were golden. His body was perfect. He was pale white. This man was gorgeous.

"Oh" I mumbled wiping the gunk away from my face. "Sorry... I was just..."

"So hungry, yeah." He interrupted. "That's what they all say. Why else would you eat that crap?" he pointed to the bowl.

"You have a point."

"Alright, I'm Edward." He smiled. "Nice to meet you, number nine." I blushed. "You are cute." He laughed.

"Thanks." I replied.

"I'm going to be your trainer/supervisor. That means, you re in my group. There are four other people in my group. You will get to know them eventually." He smiled.

_Yay!_ I thought. _This guy is hot!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for reading guys! :)**

**I dont own anything.**

Chapter 5

I ate the gunk slowly. Edward sat and watched me politely.

"Alright," he smiled once I was finished. "I guess it s time to go." He came and placed his hand on my back nicely and led me through the camp grounds. We were surrounded by trees now. We looked as though we were living in the middle of the forest. Little houses were in the trees, they looked like the tree houses you d see in a backyard. He pointed to one.

"That one there," he smiled. "That one is where you will be living with the rest of the girls." _The rest of the girls!_ I thought to myself. _How many other people are going to be able to fit in that tiny house?_

"This house is forbidden," he said- pointing to a large white house that was on the ground. It was very beautiful. "If we ever see you in there, you get in deep shit." He smiled a breathtaking smile.

"Oh." I mumbled. _Nice one Bella _I thought to myself as I shook my head. He laughed and pointed to another building.

"The full camp meets here every morning. You must come."

We walked a little longer as he continued to show me around. We reached the table where we once stood and smiled. "And this is where you eat, as you already know."

"Mhmm." I smiled and nodded.

"Now," he sat down and waited for me to sit as well. "A different set of clothes will be on your bed every morning. The black shirts, like the one you are wearing, are the ones for the beginners. Once you've been here for a little while, you ll get a red shirt. White ones are the shirts that you get when it's your last month here. Don t mess with the white shirts." He laughed. "Yellow shirts are for the workers, though we don t have many."

"Okay. Thanks for walking me through all of this. I don't feel as confused anymore." I smiled.

"No problem. You should probably get to your cabin soon. If any of the other workers find you out here alone, you ll get in trouble." He got up from the table and left.

"Good night." I called after him. He waved, still walking away. _Now, how the hell do I get back to my cabin?_ I thought. I was too lost in his eyes to actually listen to what he was telling me, so i was still lost.

I got up from the picnic table and looked around. There was a big sign that said

**Welcome to C.C**

**Cabins; --**

**Eating area; = ** You are here**

**Meeting room; --**

**Showers/bathrooms; ^^**

"Alright then." I said aloud, still confused. I turned to my right and began to walk, hoping to find my cabin.

******************************

I entered my house, still thinking about the girl I met today. She was the newest member to the camp. We named her #9 because she was the ninth girl to ever come here. Usually, we had boys sent our way. We didn t start getting girls until the year 1995.

"How was she?" Emmett laughed, coming my way. "Was she bitchin' and complainin'? "

"No Emmett, she was nice." I smiled just thinking about her.

"What the hell?" Rose came from behind him. "Why are you smiling?"

"Yeah?" Emmett agreed. "You usually hate the girls."

"No I don't." I lied. See, the girls always tried to get with me and stuff. It was so annoying!

"Yeah, you do." Alice came down over the stairs. "Remember the first time we ever had a girl? You came in yelling and screaming at us."

"No, I don t." I said embarrassed.

"Well, you should." Emmett laughed. "That girl shouldn t be allowed here. She is a disgrace to our culture" He mocked me. I tackled him.

"Shut up Emmett!" I screamed. "She was annoying. She wouldn t stop saying stuff to me. She asked if I wanted to bang her." I cried between punches.

"Oh come on Eddy!" Jasper called. "They all want to bang you."

"Enough." We heard Carlisle say.

"Sorry." I said immediately, climbing off of Emmett. Nobody messes with Carlisle. He's the owner of the hole place.

"We were only having some fun Carlisle." Emmett laughed.

"I don't care if you were having fun or not. It bothers me when you fight inside the house."

"Fine then." Emmett laughed. "Come on Ed, let s take this one outside." I shook my head.

"Emmett, grow up!" Rose smacked the side of his head. "You're such an idiot!"

"Awe, babe." He turned to face her. "I'm sorry"

"Come on looser." She laughed, grabbing the collar on his shirt and leading him upstairs. We heard the bedroom door close.

"Looks like they have the same idea I do." Jasper said, leaning towards Alice.

"Um... Not right now." She smiled. "I want to talk to Eddy. You can go wait for me though, Ill only be a few seconds." Jasper smiled and ran up the stairs.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked, annoyed.

"I want you to tell me the truth."

"I did ." I began.

"No," she interrupted. "I want to know why you like that girl so much. You've been alive forever! And now this random girl catches your eye. She s not even that pretty."

"Alice! She is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Don t talk about her like that! She" I burst, regretting it later. "Okay, fine. I like her. I don t know why though, its just the physical attraction is too hard to handle." I looked at the floor.

"Edward." she gasped. "You're in love with a human?"

"I guess so"

"But how would that work? You re a vampire Eddy. Wouldn't your hurt her or something?" Her eyes practically popped out of her head.

"I don t know okay! I just need her. I love her. Her blood just calls to me."

**********************************

I finally found my cabin. I'd been looking for at least an hour! It s going to be a really hard time finding my way around this place! I climbed up the tiny stairs onto the tiny wooden square. There was a small metal pole, like a fire fighter pole. I walked up two more stairs and stood in the small room. There were three bunk beds against the wall and there was a counter with a bowl of water on it. A bunch of dirty pillows were pilled up in the corner. A cracked and dirty mirror hung on the wall over the counter.

"Who are you?" a brunette spat. She was sitting on the floor on a pillow. She had a pen and paper in her hand, drawing a picture.

"I m B...I mean number nine." I replied, forgetting that we weren't allowed to say names.

"Oh," another chick said. She was sitting on the top bed. She had dark hair and glasses.

"Come in" the girl on the floor said. "I'm number 7. That girl up there is number 6. 5 and 8 are outside still. They sneak out a lot."

"Oh" I walked in.

"Grab a pillow. You can sit here." Seven said, pointing at a spot on the floor. I did as I was told, sitting on the floor next to her. She pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. "My real name is Jessica. I know that you aren t supposed to know that, but tell nobody and we ll be fine. Number 6 is Angela."

"The one up there?" I asked, pointing with my thumb.

"Mhmm," she agreed. "Number 5, she s Teri. Teri s pregnant. And number 8 is Lauren. Be careful. She isn t nice to newcomers."

"Okay what's her number again?" I asked. "This was a lot to remember!" The two girls giggled.

"Its alright, you don t have to know us by number. Just make sure you know your own number. If anyone asks, just don t tell them about us. Just claim that you haven t met anyone."

"Um, okay?" I felt my eyebrows pull together. "But what if someone finds out?"

"Nobody is going to find out." Jessica glared at me.

"Shh." Angela shushed. "Some body will know if you don t shut up."

"Oh pish posh." She laughed.

"Who s this?" a new girl asked from behind me, scaring the crap out of me.

"This is.." Angela looked at me. "Did you tell me your name?"

"I'm Bella, number nine." I smiled.

"Oh hey!" a man said.

"Get outta here Pete!" another girl screamed, jabbing him in the stomach with her elbow. "You know boys aren t allowed in here."

"You didn t seem to mind that night we..." he glanced at her swollen belly.

"Shut up Pete! Get outta here." She pushed him.

"Oh, come on Taylor!" he cried. "You can t just push me outta..."

"My name is Teri asshole. Get out of my cabin, now!" She shoved him again. He left after giving her a look. She turned around and brushed a piece of stray hair away from her face. "Hey, sorry about all that my hormones are screwed!"

"It's alright. I understand." I smiled.

"So" Lauran began. "I guess we should probably get to bed?"

"Yeah." We all agreed and got into our cots.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for all the reviews and stuff. I'm REALLY happy you like the story.**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 7

I was dreaming about Edward when a loud horn woke me up. It blew throughout the whole camp site. It was terrible!

"Get up lazy asses." A familiar voice called out from the forest floor below us. "Get ready! We re meeting in the meeting room in ten minutes." It was Emmett. He continued calling out similar stuff while walking down the path. We all jumped out of bed.

"How do I get there?" I asked, hauling on my clean clothes.

"Just stick with us. You ll be fine." Angela smiled.

"For now." Lauran giggled. We all slide down the fire man's pole, one by one. Then, we set off to the meeting room.

We got there about five minutes later. There were wooden stands where you could sit on and in the middle of the whole building; there was a big empty space. Sticks hung on the wall. The room was small, making it very uncomfortable as the whole camp tried to squeeze in.

"You," Jasper yelled in my direction. "You don t sit." He twitched his fingers, calling me over. I obeyed. "You stay with us for now." He pointed at a line on the floor. "Stand there." Again, I obeyed with out questions. Looking around, there were four other people. Two twin boys, and a blonde girl. We stood in a straight line, side by each.

"Number 17 and 19." Emmett's voice boomed. "Your related aren't you?"

"Yes sir." They replied in unison.

"Why are you here?"

"We were addicted to drugs sir." They boomed together.

"Alright," Emmett smiled. "Thank- you for admitting that to us all."

"Next!" he said, moving down the line. "Number 4 why are you here?"

"My parents were fed up with me sir. I was acting childish. If I didn t get my own way, I'd run away. I went out to grad parties sir. I slept with boys. I'm underage sir."

"Thank-you." He smiled and moved down the line once more. "Number nine. Why are you here?" he stared me right in the eye.

"I'm not sure sir." I replied quietly.

"Not sure?!" he yelled, standing right in front of me so that I could smell his breath. "You're pathetic!" he spat and turned around, searching the room. They were all raising their hands. He chose a few of them and they stepped off the bleachers, grabbing a stick each.

"You don't know why you re here?" a girl spat, pushing me into a boy.

"I bet I know why you;re here." The boy yelled in my ear. "You're a skank aren't you!" he pushed me into another man.

"Your cute." He laughed as he grabbed my ass and twirled me around. "Go see her. She likes girls." He pushed me towards a tall woman.

"Hey babe." She smiled. "Why are you here?" she grabbed me by the hair and threw me to the ground. "Get her!" she screamed. The group began coming in and beating me with the sticks; still yelling at me.

"Did you drink?"

"Did you party?"

"Did you have sex?"

"Did you, did you, did you?" they yelled over and over again. I cried out in agony.

"Someone help!" no response. "Okay, okay!" I screamed as the mob backed away from me. I lay on the floor, bruised and beaten. "You wanna know why I'm here? I'm here because my stepfather's a jackass!" I screamed. "He beat me, he beat my mother. And one day" my voice cracked. "One day, I had enough of it! I hit him. I hit him okay. And then, he sent me here for my behavior."

The mob backed away completely and sat down once more. Emmett came up to me and turned me over with his foot. I was crying.

"You are a disgrace. You should be ashamed of yourself!" he cried, kicking me. I rolled over in pain and prayed to god that someone would help me.

"Stop Emmett." A velvet like voice boomed. "Leave her alone. She's already hurt enough." I felt cold arms wrap around my body as I was hoisted into the air. "You will not hurt this girl anymore. Do you understand?" he yelled towards everyone. He turned and carried me out of the hellhole.

"Thanks" I managed to say quietly.

"No problem my love." He smiled. "I couldn't watch them do that to you. Come on, let s go get some breakfast." He laid me softly on the chair as the woman named Esme handed me some food. "Feel better." He smiled and sat next to me; placing his cold hand softly on my knee.

"How can I" my voice cracked again. "How can I repay you?"

"Be mine." He said simply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading guys! It makes me SUPER happy that you enjoy this story. Now, i know that the rest of the Cullen's are ass holes but I only did that to make the story better. Even I dont like making them like that, but I just had to for a more serious affect. Thanks again.**

**I dont own anything**

Chapter 8

She slept, bruised and beaten, on my bed. I didn't know why I cared for her so much. I mean, I watched other girls get beaten up many times before, but I never had the urge to help them like I did for her. I didn't even know her and I loved her. This girl was the one .

I heard Alice and Jasper, they were coming home. They'd be home in about, 15 minutes. I heard their thoughts. I guess that s the biggest reason I like being a vampire.

_We should take the long way home; give Eddy some time to cool off. He was obviously pissed._ Alice thought. _Good job Alice! _I thought sarcastically. I blinked out of my trance and went to wake my sleeping beauty.

"Wake up love." I whispered into her ear. "We have to leave before my family gets back." She jumped at the sound of my voice but finally settled.

"Ugh, why?" she smiled. "I like this. This bed is very comfy. Especially with you sitting there."

"Come on!" I was serious. "If they find you here, we're both in shit. We have to leave the island."

"Leave the island?" Bella's beautiful eyes met mine. "Why? Don't you think we'd get in more trouble if we left?"

"Not if we can get away!" I smirked and grabbed her ( not enough to hurt her of course), hauling her fragile body onto my back. She looked so tired. " I'll carry you then."

"Okay." She laughed.

"Close your eyes beautiful." I said as I flew from the open window. She was shocked. "I'll explain when we have time, I promise." I ran as fast as possible until we reached Emmett s jeep.

"Okay," I laughed. "Emmett is going to kill me after this; but I don t care, as long as I m with you and your safe."

She twisted around my body so that she was looking into my eyes, yet still clung to me. She blinked, she swallowed. I heard her heart begin to pump faster. Her right hand stroked my cold face and moved down so that it was on my shoulder. She played with my hair with her left hand, smiling. She then pulled my face in close to hers. We stood there, breathing for a few minutes; just happy to have each other. She closed her brown eyes and placed her forehead against mine. We kissed.

"Edward." She gasped for air. "Don't you think we should get going?" the corner of her mouth rose halfway.

Sorry, I got a little carried away." I laughed as I placed her in the passenger's seat. I ran around the car and jumped in the driver's seat. We sped off to the boat docks.

"Edward?" she asked confusedly. "How are we going to get off this island?"

"I don't care, we need to leave. You can't stay here. Trust me; I know how bad it can get there." I shivered at the thought.

"Look! There's a boat." She cried out, pointing to a blow up boat.

"We could use that.. I suppose." I laughed and opened the door for her, she fallowed me to the water's edge. We hoped in the boat as I grabbed the paddles.

"Is there anything you needed at the camp?"

"No."

"Okay then," I laughed. "Lets get out of here!" I began to paddle as fast as possible.

"So," her eyebrows pulled together. "Are you going to explain this to me?" she pointed at my arms, rowing at the speed of sound.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 9

"Where do I begin?" he laughed.

"Just tell me."

"Alright!" he smirked again. "My family and I, we're different from other people."

"I'd say!" I giggled. "Perfect hair, perfect faces, and perfect eyes." My voice turned into a whisper as we locked eyes. "Perfect body, perfect voices. You guys are just so..."

"Perfect." He laughed. "Yeah, we get that a lot. But you see..." he looked at the sky. "We're not as great as you believe. We are the bad guys."

"Yeah, you run that hell hole; but I don't care." I smiled.

"You don't get it Bella. I'm a monster."

"I understand. But it's alright; I know you won t hurt me." I smiled.

"Bella, listen. You don't understand ."

"Edward"

"Bella!" his eyes closed and he took a deep breath. "I'm not human."

"Stop it. All you do is hit people"

"Bella." His eyes opened slowly. "I'm a vampire."

"Edward, are you serious?"

"Yes. I am very serious."

"B-but." I stuttered. "Y-you can't be. Vampires don't exist!"

"Isabella Swan, I swear to you. I am a vampire." He looked as though he was ashamed. "You can run away screaming now if you want."

"First of all; I can t run away screaming because we re in the middle of the ocean. Second; I don't want to run away. Third; I love you anyways."

He smiled and continued explaining everything to me. He said that some vampires have special powers. Like how Alice can see the future and Jasper can change your emotions. Like how Edward can read your mind. He told me that he couldn't read mine though, and that's why he wants me so much. _You catch my attention._ I remembered him saying. We knew everything about each other by the time it was over.

We finally came to a little island. Smaller than the one we were on, but people actually lived here. It was cute. Little shopping stands were set up in the streets. Palm trees blew in the wind. The whole place looked like a gigantic beach.

"One hotel room please." Edward asked the man at the desk.

"For how many nights?" the man asked in a funny accent.

"Just tonight; we will be leaving tomorrow." He stated. I stared at him. _Where else could we be going?_ I thought to myself.

"Here you go." The man smiled, handing us the room key. We headed to the elevator.

"So where are we going tomorrow?" I whispered to him.

"We are going to catch a flight tomorrow, we can't stay here. My family will come to find us." He shook his head dreadfully. "We can't let them get us."

After a very silent elevator ride, we reached our floor. I fallowed him into the room he said we would be staying in. He opened the door quietly and smiled.

"Ladies first." He laughed.

"Oh, you re so kind and polite sir." I giggled as I entered the room. "It was amazing!" The room must have been the first class suite.

"What would you like to do first?" he asked, closing the door peacefully.

"Um shower." I glanced at myself, then in his direction. "Do vampires shower?" I asked seductively.

"We can if we wanted to." He smiled.

"Well," I giggled. "I'll tell you when I'm ready." I closed the door and breathed in deeply; deciding that I should clean up first before we did anything. I hopped in the shower; it felt nice to be clean. Once I was finished, I called him in. The door inched open.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a concerned manner.

"Yes Edward, I love you." I smiled.

"But what if I hurt you Bella?" he asked. "I'd never be able to forgive myself..." he trailed off.

"Edward Cullen." I stated. "Do you seriously think that I would pass up this opportunity in fear of my safety?" I peeked out, one eyebrow raised. "I would do this even if it killed me."

"Bella, that's the thing." He said while entering the bathroom and closing the door. "I'm afraid I might kill you."

"Just get your ass over here sexy." I laughed. He took off the towel he was wearing and jumped inside the shower with me. The whole time he kept saying "Bella, I don t want to hurt you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey , sorry i didn't update in a while. And i'm also sorry that some of you were'nt happy with the last few chapters. But i'm trying my best!**

**I dont own anything.**

Chapter 9

I felt so bad after making love to Bella. I knew that I would hurt her, I felt like a monster. Yet, she didn t mind the slight bruising. She kept moaning and saying Edward shut up. I m enjoying this. She was so hot, I couldn t resist!

We dressed quickly and went out to sit on the couch. I heard her stomach growl.

"You haven't had food in a while." I stated.

"Thank you captain obvious." She laughed.

"Let me get you some food." I shook my head and jumped up, heading to the restaurant downstairs. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I called.

"I'll be waiting." She smiled. I rode the elevator to the first floor, running into the gourmet restaurant. Quickly, I ordered her meal and returned to the elevator. Something didn't feel right.

I reached the floor we were on and walked at human pace to our room. The door was left open slightly. I pushed it all the way open and walked inside. I placed her food on the table and continued walking into the living area. The place had been ransacked! Chairs had been knocked over; the T.V. looked like it had been kicked. I ran towards the bedroom, hoping the love of my life was hiding in there-safe and sound.

"Bella! Bella my love." I cried, searching the room. The bed sheets were messed up and the lamp lay on the floor. There was obviously a struggle. _This is my fault._ I thought. I left her alone! I shook my head and fell into the chair. _What the hell is wrong with me! She s probably getting hurt now, and it s my frigin fault!_ I couldn t believe what I had just done.

I heard a small murmur. "Help." She whimpered softly. I spun around to investigate but was stopped by my Emmett. He had grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. I saw Bella all tied up on the floor near the door. "I'm so sorry." I cried. Tears fell down her beautiful cheeks.

"Edward, I apologize." I heard Jasper say. "But we can't just let you take our kids. Their parents are paying a lot to send them here."

"But Jasper, they aren't even safe here."

"Shut up." He looked as though he was angry but pained at the same time. "It doesn't matter; she shouldn t get any special treatment while the others have to stay in those conditions. Really Eddy, why is this one so special?" his finger pointed towards my Bella.

_"This one_?" I screamed. "This one! I love this one I am completely head over heels in love with that woman right there. And you guys treat her like-"

"Eddy." Emmett spoke calmly. "I understand, I know."

"Hum," I sighed. "Funny how you don't seem that comforting."

"You can have her once she gets her attitude fixed."

"She doesn't need her attitude fixed!" I spat.

"Edward, calm the hell..."

"No! I refuse to be calm when the love of my life is sitting on the floor tied up and..." I was extremely angry now; I shook trying to get out of Emmett s grasp.

"Don't make me do this. You know we are family. I don't want to hurt you." Jasper was standing in front of me, threatening me with his fist, yet pleading with his eyes. "Please just-"

"Let her go!" I yelled while squirming out of Emmett's hands and running, head first, into jasper s abdomen. We both fell to the floor. "I love her!" I kept on yelling and screaming. _Bella must think that I am insane!_

"I told you not to do this!" Jasper said between breaths. And somehow, he was on top of me, throwing his fists in my direction. I wanted to fight back! I wanted to save my Bella. But how could I? Jasper is family, he's a brother! I couldn t fight back, that wouldn t be right.

The door slammed. Jasper discontinued the beating and sat there, staring at me with his pained eyes.

"I'm sorry. But she has to learn a lesson." He said quietly, climbing off of me and walking towards the door. I lay on the floor, I felt as though my life had been ended.

"Eddy, you just stay here on the island okay. Just take a break until the girl gets her punishment. You can see her later. I promise." Jasper said and finally left.

If my heart was still beating, it would have stopped and shattered into a thousand little tiny pieces. I lay there, I never got up. I decided I should just stay on the island for a while, like Jasper suggested; I needed a break!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, thanks again for reading. I know that some of you are mad that he didn't fight back, but I tried to show his true emotions and how Edward couldn't even bring himself to do it. I mean, Jasper is family. You will also learn a bit more about later on in the story. ENJOY!! :)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 11

My eyelids fluttered opened. I was tied to a very uncomfortable chair in my underwear and I was gagged. I heard footsteps, and then I could see him. He had some sort of weapon in his hands and he looked extremely angry.

"Hey there." He smirked. His hair was a dirty blond shoulder length. He was skinny, but muscular. He was almost as hot as the Cullen's. "I'm James. I run the detention center at Camp Cullen. People are sent here when they are being bad." He continued to walk in my direction until he was standing right in front of me. I could feel his cold breath on my face. He blinked and turned his head to whisper in my ear.

"Have you been a bad girl?"

I glared at him, I hated this man already.

"Have you?" he repeated, louder this time. "What have you done? Why are you here?" he laughed, ripping the duck tape from my mouth. I spat the dirty towel out onto the floor.

"You want to know why I'm here?" I cried. "I am here because I broke the rules."

"Oh did you?" he laughed. "I like it when girls break the rules."

He tipped the chair over and I hit the ground with a crash. It hurt, it hurt a lot. James whipped out a pocket knife and pressed the blade to my throat.

"Tell me..." he swiped a piece of stray hair away from my neck and placed the blade even closer I was breathing quickly now. "Tell me exactly what you have done." He was whispering in my ear again.

"I broke all the rules!" I yelled. "I didn't listen to the Cullen's, I told people about myself, and I had a sexual affair."

"Really?" he looked surprised. "A sexual affair!" once again, he leaned in to whisper. "It's too bad; I would have loved to get with you."

I began to squirm, trying to get out of the chair.

"Oh, hold up!" he laughed. "You're not getting out of that chair alone. Let me help you." He cut the ropes and pushed me over so that my face was pressed against the cold, hard floor. His knee was pressed into my back and his hands were riding up my sides. They stopped once he was touching the side of my breasts.

"Stop it." I screamed. "Leave me alone." I tried kicking him, but it didn't help. "Stop!" I screamed even louder.

He laughed and began to rub my back; his hands went from my neck, down to my ass and back up again.

"It's okay. I'll take good care of you." He laughed as he slapped my ass. The pressure from his knee was released as he rose to his feet. He grabbed me by my hair and hauled me off the floor. He turned me around so that I was staring into his face. My eyes began to water.

"Who did you have sex with my love?" He laughed. "It's a shame; I would have loved to do you. You're hot you know." His hands grabbed my face and hauled me in closer. His lips crashed against mine, I couldn't stop him! His tong plunged in and out of my mouth, as the tears that were gathered in my eyes began to fall.

He pushed me against the wall and pulled away. "Damn, your hot." He moaned. _Ugh, get the hell away from me!_ I thought as I pushed him away.

"Fine." He laughed. "If you don t want to have any fun, I guess we are going to have to do what you came here for." His large hand grabbed my neck as he threw me to the ground.

"Ow!" I yelled. "Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?"

"As you said, you broke all the rules. You need punishment." He climbed on top of me and began punching me. I screamed out in agony, but nobody seemed to care. The blows from his fist seemed to come at me harder and harder. I could see the blood pool around my face. My hair was going everywhere! He couldn t be stopped. _Edward!_ I thought. _Please come and save me._

I wanted to fight back, but I was too weak. I blacked out, dreaming of Edward and how he'd come and rescue me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything. ( I'm sorry, by the way, I know that the chapter numbers are a little messed up. )**

Chapter 12

I woke up in my underwear. I was cold, and I was alone. Why didn't he come and help me? How could he have done this to me? Did he even love me? I was so confused! I mean did Edward just use me for his own pleasure and then leave me to die or what? I didn't understand.

I got up off the floor and redressed myself. I could see all the blood on the ground. I felt so gross, I felt so useless. There was a small, circular table on the left side of the room. It had a bruised apple, a clean set of clothes, a washcloth with a bowl of soapy water and a note resting on it.

I stripped so that I was completely naked and washed my body with the washcloth. I redressed myself in the clean clothes and smiled. At least I felt a little better now. I took a bite of the apple and began to read the letter.

Hey hottie.

I am glad that you have learned you're lesson. You must fallow the rules here, if not, you will get hurt. Just remember that I'll be waiting here for you and if you ever want to see me again, you know how to get to me. I had a great time last night.

James 3

_Ugh,_ I thought as I ripped the small piece of paper in half and placed it back on the table. _What did he do to me last night?_ I was in a lot of pain, my shoulders, my back, my arms, my legs. I was hurting everywhere! Not to mention the big bruises that was now all over my body. Then I remembered the night day that Edward and I ran away to the island. He didn't want to hurt me! He kept complaining on how he was a vampire and that if we did anything, he might kill me. He was so gentle compared to James. _James must be a vampire too!_ I realized.

Once again, I heard footsteps. I ran to the other side of the room, I didn't want James to even come near me! The door creaked open and there he was. Edward was standing in the doorway; his face was tainted with pain and fear.

"Bella!" he cried rushing over to me. "What happened? I am so sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't have taken you with me. You should have stayed here. This is my fault! I feel horrible. Please forgive me." He was going on and on.

"Edward." I smiled, hugging him. "It's okay. I understand. I love you, it's just, we cant be together."

He looked extremely sad.

"Bells, if I could cry, I would be screeching right now. What did I ever do to deserve this? I didn't mean to do any of this to you. I feel bad enough now that this happened because of me - "

"Stop." I interrupted. "You left me here. That's what you did. And now, I am in pain. James beat me Edward. He hurt me. And you caused it. Why did I even like you in the first place?" my eyes filled with tears as the anger inside of me began to spill out.

"Bella..."

"Edward. Stop this. I know that you didn't mean any of it. I know that you are sorry; I know that you feel horrible. But I can't help it, this is fate! We aren't meant to be a couple." I turned away, afraid that he would be upset. I hated hurting him. But it was the only thing I could think of. We couldn t be together while I was on the island; the only way I could get with him was if they let me leave.

"But Bella - "

"This is the only way we can be together; we can't be together on this island." I repeated my thoughts. "I can only be with you if I leave. So when I am able to leave the island, you can come with me. But for now, we need to be apart." I started crying. He pulled me into a bear hug.

"Bella, we locked eyes. If that is what you d rather, we can be together when you leave. But I promise you, I will never ever forget you. I love you Isabella. You are my life now."

I kissed him slowly and as he turned to leave I spoke. "Edward Cullen, I will never forget you either. You are my life now. I never want to be without you. But this is for the both of us. I love you."

He turned to face me. "I love you too; we will be together some day."

I thought of the movie The Titanic. How the two main characters fell in love. I replayed the quote inside my head over and over. "When you jump, I jump."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks again for all the reviews and stuff. I'm overjoyed that you like it. Sorry it took so long for me to update. **

**I don;t own anything. **

Chapter 13

I sent Bella back to her cabin and waited at the detention center for James to come back. It was dark; he wouldn't be able to see me. I hid behind his desk, waiting for him to come inside.

The door creaked open and closed once again. I heard the quiet footsteps as James entered the room. I promised myself that I wouldn't kill the man, for I wouldn't be able to deal with myself if I had. It was hard enough in the past....

He placed something on his desk, and walked towards the light to turn it on. I crept up behind him so when he turned around, I would be all he could see. His arm reached up as he tugged on the dirty little chain that hung from the light. Brightness filled the room as he spun around, probably heading back to his desk. But I was in the way. He jumped back, stunned

"E-Edward." He caught his breath. "You scared me."

"That was the point." I snapped.

"Why so serious Cullen?" He laughed.

"Get off my island. Don't come back either." I pointed to the door with my thumb. "I'm sick of you assaulting people and getting away with it. So leave. Now."

"Forget it boy. I'm not leaving." He laughed and walked around me, going to his desk. I grabbed him by the shirt and threw him towards the back wall. He hit the brick and fell to the floor. "What are you at?" he screamed. "Get the hell away from me! I didn't do anything."

"You almost killed Bella!" I yelled, angrily staggering towards him. "Either get off the island, or get your head beat off you scrawny little body."

"Or not." He laughed, climbing to his feet, staring into my eyes. "How about you just leave me alone, and go back to your little skanky girlfriend."

"That did it." I yelled, grabbing him by his throat and holding him against the wall. He growled, I growled. He hissed, I hissed. He looked angry, I looked even angrier.

"L-let goes of me Cullen." He choked. "You don't want to do this."

"Your right!" I spat. "I don't. So I'm giving you one last opportunity to leave the island now before I'm forced to do something we would both hate. "

"Fine!" His voice cracked. "Fine. Just let me down." He looked at the ground.

I put him back on his feet and slowly let go of his neck. "Leave shithead. NOW!" I screamed as he ran out of the room. I heard the door slam and the boat engine rev up to life. He left the island in a hurry.

I was happy. I got some justice, without having to take someone's life, if you would even call it that.

I left the room and walked back to my house. I wrote a new song for my Bella, so I could show her it once we could see each other again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Again , I am sooo happy that you like this story. I can't even tell you enough.**

**I don't own twilight.**

Chapter 14

The months past, life went on as if nothing had ever happened. I was happy to be back in the cabin with the other girls. We formed a friendship, a bond that could never be broken.

"Come on Tory! Please, please! I haven't had sex in two days!" Pete pleaded. He tended to do that a lot; he'd come to the cabin almost every night and try to get some.

"For the last time, my name is Teri." Number five screamed at him. "And you already have your stupid child inside of me. I don't want to see your ugly little face anymore Peter!" she stomped off and sat on her bed. Her face was as red as a tomato. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun; her arms were folded against her chest. And out of nowhere, she began to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me!" she was angry again. Ugh! she groaned. "This baby screws up my hormones!" She got up and ran to the window. "Get up here Pete!" she screamed as he ran up the staircase.

They began to make out.

"I thought you didn't want to see my face ever again." Peter laughed as they toppled over onto Teri s cot.

"I don't!" she screamed, slapping his arm. "I hate you. You re a worthless piece of crap."

"That's harsh." he laughed, kissing her again. She took off his jean jacket.

"Um Teri?" Angela looked confused. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know. But for some reason, I want this boy right now." she slapped the side of his head. "Even though I hate his guts."

"I like it rough." He laughed and flipped her over so that she was on top of him instead. She sat up for a second.

"What the hell am I doing?" she screamed. "I don't even like you." She began to hit him. He blocked his face with his arms and started laughing.

"Exactly!" he cried. "What are you doing?"

Teri rolled off of Pete and started to cry. "I hate this." She murmured. "I hate you, I hate your child." She repeated herself over and over. "Get out of here!" she screamed, pointing to the door. "Boys aren't allowed in here."

"Exactly." A husky voice came up from down the stairs. "Boys are supposed to be in the boy's cabins." Emmett's face appeared. He walked in and punched Pete. Pete fell over on the bed, his eyes closed. He grabbed Teri's arm and hauled her off the bed.

"Stop it!" I screamed at him. "You're going to hurt her! You're going to hurt the baby." I jumped on his back, trying to help. Emmett acted as though I wasn't even there. His fist smashed against my eye. I fell to the ground in pain, unable to see out of that eye. He stood there, still holding Teri in his right hand.

"I don't care if I hurt that demon. Nobody wants the thing anyways." He said, pushing me onto the floor. He took Teri by the hair and pulled her out of the cabin. She yelped in agony, but there was nothing I could have done.

Jasper came up over the stairs and poked his head through the door. "Come on lover boy." He laughed, dragging Pete down the stairs.

I sat there, stunned. _What the hell was I supposed to do?_ _Should I go help them, or should I stay out of it?_ I stared at Angela, then Jessica, and then Lauren. I could feel the tension in the room.

"Girls, what do we do now?" Angela said with a worried expression.

"All we can do," Lauren spat. We pray.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I cant even believe how many there are.**

**We all know that i dont own twilight.**

Chapter 15

"We said no sexual affairs." Emmett yelled. "What don't you get about that? We let it go the first time, but now you re trying to do it again. You can't! Get over him already. Move on woman!" he was leaned over her, punching and kicking her. She yelled in pain.

"Ow, please. Please stop."

Blood and blonde hair covered the floor. I glared at my bother.

"Emmett Cullen?" I spat. "You should be ashamed of yourself. This is a poor, defenseless woman. And you re hitting her. You're hurting her. Stop it!" I pulled him off of her and tried to help her up, and then I noticed her enlarged abdomen.

"What the hell Emmett?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "She's pregnant. You're going to hurt the baby! Your such an idiot!" I picked the poor girl off the floor and carried her to the bathroom. She needed medical attention.

"Hello Eddie!" he smiled at me, fallowing my steps. "You're back from your little vacay."

"Emmett," I turned to face him, pointing in his direction. "You disgust me. This woman is pregnant. If you hurt the child - "

"What's wrong Eddie?" he laughed. "She broke the rules. She needed punishment. Besides, you didn't seem to mind that night you found number 2 in her cabin." He poked me in the chest. "You killed her."

"Shut up Emmett." I pushed him away. "You know that was an accident."

"Oh was it?" he laughed again. "You beat her until she died Eddie. How the hell is that an accident?"

"Stop it." I said, remembering that day.

_I heard the moaning from the forest floor, they were obviously up to no good. I ran up the stairs and poked my head into the cabin._

_"Having fun ladies?" I spat, staring at the two naked bodies in front of me. "We only have three rules here. Why couldn't you just obey them?"_

_I hauled number 2 off the bed, pushing her to the floor. Number 3 lay on the bed._

_"You know better than this, girls." I said, giving them a look. Then, I began to kick number 2. She screamed at me, but I didn't care. I was such a bastard. I shouldn t have even touched her, but I was a newborn. My temper was uncontrollable. She rolled over, trying to protect her face, it didn't help. I accidently kicked her in the temple. She died instantaneously. I couldn't even believe what I had done!_

_I reached down to feel her pulse. She was dead. Number 3 began to cry, screaming at me. "You monster!" I remember her saying. And yes, I was a monster._

"You know that I haven't hit anyone since. You know that!" I screamed. "I feel so bad about it, that I can't even watch you hurt anyone anymore." And that was the truth. I hadn't hit anyone since, I only watched.

Emmet glared at me.

I helped the girl, washing the blood from her face and picked her back up into my arms. I carried her out to see Carlisle. He had studied to be a doctor; he could help her.

"Carlisle, she's pregnant. If the child dies..."

"Shh." He put his finger to his lips. "It's okay. I think I can help her." He took her in his arms and turned around.

The door closed. Why did Emmett have to bring the incident back up? I asked myself, sliding down the wall so that I was now sitting on the floor. I didn't mean to do that to her.

He came down the hallway. I couldn't believe how happy he looked. He almost killed the girl, yet he was still smiling.

"You're a monster."I spat.

"Actually, I'm a vampire. And so are you." He left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

**thanks for all the reviews and stuff. :)**

**I dont own anything .**

Chapter 16

It had been a week since Emmett had taken Teri away. We haven't seen, or heard anything. Not even Pete.

I was really nervous. I mean, Teri was a friend now. I prayed three times a day, sometimes more. I had nightmares every night. I was afraid that she ... That she had passed. Sometimes, I would curl up into a ball and cry. I would think about my life, and how much it sucks. How I was sent to this hell hole by the people I thought I loved. How the love of my life can t be with me because of his family. How one of my best friends might be dead just because a boy was in the cabin. I was depressed.

One day, after the camp meeting. We all went back to the cabin to wash up. And she was there. She had lost a lot of weight, she was really pale, and she never smiled. But she was there!

"Teri!" I smiled, running into her arms. "You don't know how happy I am right now. "

"I'm happy too." She smiled. "I was extremely lucky."

"So, where's the baby?" Lauren asked.

"Oh" Teri's eyes were glazed with tears. "The baby"

"Did they take it from you?"

"No" tears rolled down her cheeks. "The baby didn't make it."

"What?" We were all shocked. "Why not?"

"They couldn't save him. He died after Emmett hit me. They had to cut him out of my stomach. I guess...I guess I won't be a mother after all."

A lump formed in my throat. I tried to swallow it, but I couldn't. I started to cry along with her. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's my fault! He shouldn't have been in the cabin." She shook her head.

"They had no right to kill someone just because they were in the..."

"Shh," she turned away. "Please don't. It makes me sad."

"Okay, but if you ever want to talk about it, you know..."

"No. I don't ever want to talk about it again." She interrupted and lid down on her cot. We all cried for a little while. And then we heard the sirens! There were red, flashing lights and it looked kind of like a war zone.

"Get down from there." Velvet like voice came from the bottom of the house. I ran to the window to check it out.

"What's going on Edward?" I screamed over the craziness.

"You're all free to go ."

"Really?" Lauren cried surprisingly from behind me.

"Yes. Go on now, you can leave. Emmett got into trouble with the government and now they are coming, our camp is going to be shut down for good. Come on Bella my love, we'll leave together. He motioned me to come down and I obeyed."

"But how the hell are we going to get off the island?" I asked.

"Well, we have emergency boats here, for if there was a big storm or something. They are all pilled up in the boat building."

"Wow," I laughed. "Creative name."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Emmett came up with that one."

We laughed as we ran off into the chaos. There were people everywhere. They were all confused; they didn't know where to go. Thank god I had Edward to show me. He quickly led me through the crowd. I motioned to others saying "fallow us."

We reached the end of the island, there were boats being pulled out of the small garage like building. Everyone was crowding in them. I looked at Edward. He was searching the place for a good one.

"There." He smiled, pointing at the small boat he used to come back across. We can use that one, it only fits two people.

We raced over to the boat. He flung a book bag over the sides, containing food and supplies. I smiled as I sat inside the boat. But just when we were about to leave, Carlisle's hand grabbed Edward's shoulder. Alice came to me and picked me out of the boat, restraining me so that I couldn't help him.

"Edward!" I screamed, but there was no use. Rosalie's fist was lodged into my stomach, knocking the wind from me. I fell to my knees, trying to gather some air back into my lungs.

( E.P.O.V )

"What the hell do you think you're doing Edward?"Carlisle spun me around so that I was looking him in the eye. "You are a part of this family. You can't just run away with some girl! If we get in trouble, you must get in trouble also." He looked angry. I looked over my shoulder at Bella, who was on her knees. I cried out to her, but Carlisle forced me to look at him.

"Answer the question."

"I'm leaving. I'm leaving okay?" I spat. "I love this girl, I can't live without her. I'm going to leave the island with her, you'll never have to hear from me again." I pushed his arm away. He looked shocked.

"But Edward..." Jasper said calmly. "You can't just you just can't leave us here to deal with all of this shit. You are half responsible."

"No I am not." I glared at him. "I am not responsible for anything. I haven't hit anyone in twenty years! I feed the hungry, I give medical attention to the sick, and I help the weak. I have done nothing wrong."

"But Eddie..." I heard Emmett say from behind Carlisle.

"I've done nothing wrong." I repeated.

"Please," Esme came to hug me. "Please, don't go."

"Esme," I spoke softly. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you guys, but I cannot stay. Bella is my life now. I cannot live without her."

I turned to leave. But then I witnessed my Bella, on the ground. She had been beaten pretty badly. She was tied up and blood circled her body.

"What the hell?" I screamed. "What don't you get about her being my life now? I love this woman. She is my god damn life. I cannot live without her. And then you just go and beat her up like a pile of..."

"I beat her like the pile of crap she is." Rosalie spat. "You're not leaving until the police say you can." She grabbed me by my neck and tossed me to the side. "Besides, this girl is useless! Why the hell do you want her anyways? You are supposed to love me. Everyone else loves me! Why don't you?"

"Rosalie," I spoke softly. "I don't love you because of your attitude. You beat innocent people. You seduce men and then get them in trouble for it later. You think that you're better than everyone else. Rose, you're a bitch. That's why I don t like you."

I ran over to Bella, and tried to give her the medical attention needed. I wiped the blood from her fragile face, avoiding the wounds so that I wouldn t hurt her more. Alice got down on one knee and tried to help as well.

"Edward." I heard Rosalie say. "I'm sorry I was just jealous that you liked her and not me."

"Rose, I don t just like her. I love her. And you hurt her, so you hurt me. If you ever want me to love you, you should at least try to be nice."

"Whoa there!" Emmett called. "Don't go saying shit like that to my girl."

"Shut up Emmett. This is all your fault anyway." I gave him a look and went back to my work. Bella, please wake up. "Don't die on me. Don't die okay?" I tried to revive her.

"Edward, there's no use." Carlisle said calmly. "You are going to have to..."

"No!" I screamed. "She will not die on me. She cant! I love her too much. Please! Don't leave me in this world alone."

"Edward." Carlisle was still calm. "You're going to have to change her."

"What the hell?" I yelled towards him. "I can't just change her! There has to be a way that she ...she cant - I mean I don't want her to have to go through that."

"Just bite her. That way, she won't be a useless little whore." Rose called over the commotion. I got to my feet and tackled her.

"Don't ever call her that! She is way better than you will ever be."

"Not if she's dead she won t be." Rose glanced over her shoulder, looking in Bella's direction. I heard her cry out in pain. I leaped off of Rosalie and ran towards her.

"NO!" I screamed. "How could you do that?" I examined the new wound she had on her neck. She was turning into a vampire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright guys, Thanks a lot for all the reviews and stuff! This is the last chapter. :)**

**Keep an eye out for my new story that I'm writing! It will be posted soon! I think that you'll like it.**

**i dont own twilight. **

Chapter 17

I woke up to the sound of Edward's voice.

"It's okay Bella. It's alright. You're safe now." He whispered. It was more of him trying to convince himself rather than trying to convince me.

"Edward?" I choked.

"Bella? Are you awake?"

"Yes ." I managed to say. My throat felt so dry. What happened?

"Bella honey, you're a vampire."

"What?" I laughed. "I can't be."

"Yes, you are."

"But..." I stuttered. "I can't be a vampire!" I shook my head. "How? What did I do last night? How much did I drink?"

"Bella, you are a vampire. Rose almost killed you, so we... er.... Alice did the only thing she thought would be right; she changed you. You're one of us now. At least you fit in?" he looked as though he regretted everything. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn t have let them - "

"No." I whispered. "Don't go there. It's fine. It'll just take some time to adjust to things." I said, trying to sit up. "Edward I feel really thirsty." I said, clutching my throat.

"Yeah, that's what it feels like at first. You're a newborn, it will take a while before that feeling of thirst goes away." He said, brushing hair away from my face.

"Well, could I have something to drink then?" I asked stubbornly.

"No." he laughed. "Not unless we go hunting. Are you ready for that Swan?" he pointed out the window with his thumb.

"I suppose?" I said, jumping off the bed I had previously been rested on.

"Come on then." He laughed, showing me to the back door. I fallowed him through the trees. We ran quickly, extremely quickly. We didn't even stop until I smelt the blood. Blood; the once sickening smell was now intoxicating. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Shh," he said. "Don't scare them." And before I knew it, he had pounced on his prey. I watched him suck all the blood from the body as he motioned me to catch my own. I glared at my prey, he was about to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" I laughed, pouncing onto the deer just as he made the leap for it. The blood quenched my aching thirst, but I needed yet to feel full.

"Feel better?" Edward asked from behind.

"Yes actually." I laughed, wiping the excess blood from my face and turning to face him. He looked so perfect! Not even a hair on his head had moved. I glanced at myself, my clothes torn and spattered with the blood of the animal. I could feel the mess on my head, I liked to call hair.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, looking confused.

"How are you so perfect at everything?" I said as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and hauled him against my body. My lips crashed against his. And for the first time since I met him, he wasn't cold. He felt normal to me now.

"I love you Edward." I muttered between the kisses. He nodded and gracefully wrapped his arms around my body. I held him tighter, closer. _I love this man so much!_

"Bella..." he whispered in my ear. "Make my day."

"Mhmm..." I moaned.

"Marry me."

I pulled away to look straight into his golden eyes.

"Edward." I spoke softly. "I'd thought you'd never ask!"

We continued to make out in the forest until the sun had set, then we went back to tell the rest of the Cullen's the news.

"What the hell?" Rose screamed, storming out of the house; with Emmett behind her.

"Don't mind miss drama." Edward laughed. "She's just jealous."

"Jealous?" I asked. "Jealous because of me?"

"Have you looked in the mirror yet?" Alice giggled. "Your absolutely gorgeous! We have no reason not to envy you!"

They brought a mirror out so that I could see myself.

"Whoa." I whispered. It was the perfect picture! Edward Cullen standing right behind me, I could feel his breath on my neck, Along with my new body. We both looked amazing. The perfect couple!

My head turned slightly, so that I could see Edward's perfect lips. "Now everything is perfect." I whispered as I reached for a kiss.

"So when's the wedding?" Jasper laughed.

"Can I be the brides made?" Alice screamed.

"I want to help decorate." Esme called.

"Where is the wedding going to be?"

"When is it again?"

"Hello! You still haven't answered my question."

"Hey, hey you... lover boy. When is the bachelor party?"

We continued to ignore the frequent questions and finished our make out session.

"Come on my bride." Edward laughed. "We need some time alone." He said as he showed us to our new bedroom.

"Aw," I smiled. "I love it." I said, looking around.

"I love you." He whispered as he whisked me into his arms.

We got married two weeks later. A beautiful wedding - dreamworthy! My mom was there. She had broke up with Brian, we were all safe. We were all happy. Rose calmed down after a while, the jealousy seemed to dissapear. Alice and I became great friends. I fit in great with the Cullen's.

You know, to this day, I still smile while thinking back to all of this. At first, I hated my family for sending me to Camp Cullen. But in the end, i ended up thanking them for it. It seems you can make good out of any situation if you try hard enough!


	18. Chapter 18

Hello guys!

Alright, so i know that i'm probably not supposed to add a note at the end of the story like this, but i've been thinking about the story a lot and i'm thinking of rewriting it, but i'm not sure if i would be waisting my time. So i posted this note in an effort to actually make a descision. If you could please just send me a message, or even comment on the story telling me what you think i should do that would be great. If i get over ten people saying that i should rewrite it then i promise that i will. :)

PLease, just help me out and i will return the favor.

- chefgirl4622


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys.

So i know that i've decided early, but i'm just going to rewrite the story. Don't worry, i'm going to change the story a bit , but it's still going to be similar. I will post it as soon as possible, and I'll post it as "Camp Cullen ( rewritten)". I promise, i am going to try my hardest to make this a good story.

Thank all you for commenting and showing me that i can do better. :)

Remember, if you ever have a problem with any of the stories that i have written, please do me a favor and tell me. I mean, how am i supposed to know i'm doing something wrong unless you tell me?

Have a great day!

Chefgirl4622


End file.
